


The Trials From Dust To Dawn

by PoeticallyPissedOff



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticallyPissedOff/pseuds/PoeticallyPissedOff
Summary: Nozel hasn't ever known a time where Fuegoleon wasn't in his life. Whether it was to tease him, challenge him, or love him, he was always there.He was the annoying childhood friend that forced Nozel to work harder, he was the steady pillar that helped him through his mother's death, he was his first love; his only love. Fuegoleon is his parter, his rival, he's everything that consumed Nozel. His presence was so indestructible that there never any worry.And yet...no matter how secure life looks, you always have to prepare for the worst.
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 56
Kudos: 136





	1. It Was Not Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, new to this fandom. I see so much potential in this that I wanted more. And you know what they say if you can't find that exact story you're looking for, write it yourself. 
> 
> Now if there is any confusion, I will say now that my Nozel will not exactly be like his canon counterpart (for obvious reasons) but he will still be as in character for as hard as I try to write him. So hopefully he's not too OOC.
> 
> It's in the tags but just so I'm clear, there will be Mpreg. Nothing too weird, no omegaverse, just simple male carrying that is available for some, not all. I say that because I wanted them to have kids, I'll try not to have too much focus on it because I will still be following the canon story but it will have more of an effect on the main characters.
> 
> That's pretty much it. Enjoy.

Nozel can clearly remember the first time he met Fuegoleon.

He was seven years old and decided to venture out into his mother's gardens. It was one of her favorite places to be in so he tended to follow her in there. As captain of the Silver Eagles, she didn't have much time to care for it, so his father made sure that it was always tended to in her absence. With the area being very lush and beautiful it was easy to hide in it if one wasn't familiar with it.

Nozel wanted time alone to practice his magic and knowing that nobody would find him if he didn't want to be bothered was a plus. He was praised by his teachers for his precision but he never felt that his mana was powerful enough. So he practiced because he wanted to be the best, or at least as amazing as his mother.

"I never seen magic like that, care to explain what it is?" Nozel startled at the sudden voice next to him and quickly spun around to find a boy peering curiously at him with an expression that showed Nozel that he was deep in thought.

_What...?_

"What are you?" Nozel demanded from the red-head, composing himself and glaring at that person who decided to sneak up on him in his hiding spot. From the way the boy dressed, he had to be of high nobility but Nozel couldn't quite put a finger on who this offending creature was.

Said creature in return raised an eyebrow at Nozel and continued speaking, " _Who_ I am, is Fuegoleon Vermillion, first son, second-born child of house Vermillion. You must be Nozel, Captain Acier's son." Fuegoleon spoke flatly yet firmly and it made Nozel wonder how he was able to achieve both tones.

Nozel wanted to sneer at the boy for speaking so casual towards him but he knew better than to be disrespectful to any guests. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured by his father about propriety. "Obviously. Do I look like a commoner to you." His question completely rhetorical and inwardly rolling his eyes at being near the other royal. 

"You certainly don't have the attitude of one." Fuegoleon's dark eyes glaring at him.

"Excuse you?" Nozel wanted to be speechless, there was no way that he was being compared to anything less than royalty.

"Don't take any offense towards it, I'm just basing it on what I saw."

"What have you seen, you just met me."

"And you act like all the other nobles that I've been around. Nothing wrong with it, we all have to be a certain way, so we can set an example to the kingdom, but my parents have taken my sister and me to visit commoner land and the difference in the way they act and how we are supposed to act is surprising. They're so..."

"Sickly and poor." He responds exasperated.

"Humble." That flat tone back again. 

Nozel wants to argue back, something about the other royal makes him want to argue instead of entirely dismissing him like he does any other children that he comes across. But regardless of that feeling, he bites his tongue. 

"Well, I apologize for not meeting your standards. If we're done with the conversation I'd like to get back to what I was doing before." With that, he turns around and walks away from Fuegoleon deeper into the gardens. 

Finally being able to breathe now that he was far away from the very intense eyes and strong magical power radiating from the boy, Nozel is farther from his home but he ends up in a spacious meadow with a pond nearby. Sitting down by the water he closes his eyes and focuses on channeling his mana and learning how to expand his power, so it can feel strong. Like Fuegoleon...

_Who cares if his mana is strong, it felt sloppy. I should stay precise. Clean._

_But I want more, I want to be more..._

_My mother is strong and clean. Why is it so hard for me?_

"You're thinking too much." For the second time that day, Nozel startles at a voice near him. But this time he's able to recognize it. Openly groaning, he looks back at Fuegoleon who has the same blank expression he left him with, yet Nozel can see his eyes dancing with glee at have spooked Nozel once again.

Glaring at the creature he hisses at him, "Don't you have anything better to do than to follow and harass me?"

Fuegoleon shrugs. "No. My sister is here to train with your mother so our parents told me to come along as well and now I like bothering you." 

Nozel has never wanted to hit someone so badly before. "That's too bad, no one wants you around so they make you think I would want to deal with you, hmm how sad." He's being crueler than he usually would but obviously, he's dealing with someone more difficult than most. 

However unwanted Nozel has tried to make Fuegoleon feel, he hadn't taken the bait and ran off, instead, he steps closer to Nozel with a smirk on his face. "Maybe so, but I'm fine with that. That's my problem to deal with, why are you so angry? Is it because you're having trouble with your magic?"

Nozel eyes widen at that mocking voice and smirking face and once again reigns in the feeling of attacking the red-head. His attitude he can get away with but openly fighting the other will only get him in trouble. Plus he supposes he can't get too upset at his tone, he did it first. 

"Well then, I have thought you would have enough sense to hear the tone but you lack the function to comprehend, so I will be clear with you. Leave. Me. Alone. I don’t like you." 

"Okay."

"...thank you."

"I still want to know what you're having trouble with."

"Excuse you!"

Fuegoleon rolls his eyes and lets out a huff like he was unloading a heavy burden. "Remember what I said earlier?"

"No."

"You're thinking too much. You have to be calm, or your magic power will move around unrestricted."

"Don't worry yourself over that, my instructors tell me that I have exceptional control over my magic, so that's not a problem."

"Then what is it?" Nozel has no reason to answer to the demands of someone so intrusive but Fuegoleon won't go away and it's easier than to fight him.

"I-I want...my mana to feel...larger." _Ugh, I feel sick. Showing weakness to this...thing._

"Larger."

"Yes." Nozel can feel his face burning at having to reveal something that was making him uncomfortable to a person he just met but he isn't scared of Fuegoleon so he won't look away.

_His gaze is kind of intense. Does he have to look at me so strongly? Why won't he just go away?_

Fuegoleon starts nodding his head like he just figured something out and moves even closer to Nozel. "Okay, give me your hands."

"What," Nozel replied flatly.

"I want to help. May I have your hands please?" That was the nicest Fuegoleon had spoken to him and Nozel doesn't understand why _that_ is what compels but he is curious to see how the other royal can help. He slowly gives the other boy his hands. "Thank you. Now close your eyes and breathe calmly and look inside yourself so that you can focus on your mana."

He still didn't understand but it doesn't hurt to try.

_Focus._

_Focus._

_Focus...why can't I feel anything?_

"You're still thinking too hard." Nozel eyes pop back open to once again see Fuegoleon's hard stare. His face must give off something because then he gets a shy smile in return. "You want to expand your magic so you're forcefully trying to push more out, but it won't work that way, you have to relax. Close your eyes again and just try to relax." _Relax_. "Now instead of focusing on your mana, try to search for mine and describe how it feels."

His mana?

Nozel continues to breathe and keeping himself relaxed and then looking for Fuegoleon's mana. Not hard with how imposing it is. Fuegoleon's mana. It feels powerful, enchanting, breathtaking. He feels his magic and doesn't want to let go. It isn't perfect, feeling some of the mana lash out uncontrollably. But... _this is how I want to feel all the time._

"You have very lovely mana control. Madame Theresa would find you as an excellent student." Fuegoleon has a soft look on his face when Nozel peers back at him.

Nozel hasn't a clue as to who that is but he thanks him for the compliment nonetheless. "I have been out here long enough for the day, I don't wish to worry my mother." He pulls his hands away from Fuegoleon's too warm ones and his suffocating mana, once again walking away from him without a response. 

"What do you usually do for fun?" Nozel ignores him and continues walking. "Do you only just practice your magic? Do you go on any adventures?"

"Please stop talking, I don't have any more energy to entertain you."

"That's not a problem, I'll entertain you. You look lonely."

"I'm not."

"If you say so...my sister takes me on adventures around our estate or when we go on trips with our family."

"That's nice."

"When I come back, I promise to take you on an adventure, so you won't look so lonely anymore." At that determined declaration, Nozel finally pauses his stride and Fuegoleon stops to look at him curiously. 

"You're coming back?!" That gets him an amused smirk and nod from the red-head. 

"Yep, you forgot I said that before that my sister is training with your mother, so I'll be around more often. Isn't it great."

"Oh yes, I'll be sure to hide when you arrive." Nozel is crossing his arms and walking again and Fuegoleon, that creature, he just laughs and walks along. "How did you even find me before, the gardens aren't easy to navigate through and I wasn't out in the open." 

"Really? Seemed pretty easy to me."

"That's ridiculous everyone needs help when they first walk through and no one ever finds me. Only my mother."

"And now me. Maybe you wanted me to find you."

"Shut up!" Again he only gets laughed at by the annoying boy. 

By the time both of them get back to the Silva residence, the sun was starting to set and Nozel could see his mother speaking with a girl who looked exactly like Fuegoleon but with a wilder appearance. 

Acier looks at her son as he approaches with the Vermillion son and beckons him closer. "Nozel, love, this is Mereoleona Vermillion." He turns to greet her and feels the same staggering mana from the older Vermillion.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Her voice gruff before turning to Fuegoleon. "So you've been hanging out with my silly younger brother." Grabbing him and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Nozel can take some satisfaction in the fact that he looks slightly irritated at his sister's teasing. 

"Yes, we've met." Nozel crosses his arm and stares Fuegoleon down, still not liking the boy all too much. Fuegoleon only copies his moments and stares right back.

"Well I'm glad you two have been acquainted with each other, I think you'll be great friends." Acier's sweet bell-like voice laughs out.

_Yeah right. No way will I get any closer to this creature._


	2. This Boy is Probably a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age update- Same age as the last chapter. Nozel-7 & Fuegoleon-8. Thanks for all the love that I got, it really motivated me to not only finish this chapter but start working on the next one, hope that you enjoy.

Knowing what Nozel knew so far from Fuegoleon, he honestly did try to hide away from that flame terror, and he picked exactly where he wouldn't be found. In his little sister's room hiding in a corner of her closet reading a book while she took her nap.

Sneaking into the room was somewhat of a challenge, trying to get past Nebra's caretaker and both of his parents, but it was worth it to have a little peace and quiet so that he can enjoy the fantasy book that his grandmother gave him about a powerful mage and his adventures. It was a new one from his grandparents' collection and it was an exciting read.

_The wizard ran a hand through his diminishing hair. The coming night would be a troublesome one, he thought. Conceivably his hardest test yet. He'd felt it before in the day when he'd associated himself to the mystical snare of all Mages, which secured each side of the known world. The whole land was humming with gossipy tidbits about the coming assault by the Troll Lord, the fearsome, Vilfd._

_The Wizard realized that he was just a single little aspect of the protection against the troll, yet he felt himself to be exclusively liable for the safeguard of the domain and realized that numerous others such as himself felt a similar way. Subsequently, he had gone through a large portion of the day refreshing his spells and charms, attempting to envision the idea of Vilfd's assault, without knowing precisely what structure it would take. Presently, with dusk quick drawing nearer, everything he could do was to pause._

_Gazing profound into the cauldron, entranced by the tenderly twirling, multi-shaded vision inside, the Wizard whispered into the interminable vortex the enchantment spell that would change the destiny of the whole world-_

"That must be some book for you to be so focused." 

Nozel didn't any time to react to speak other than banging his on the wall of the closet he was hiding in. Crying out in pain, he clutched his head and blearily opened his eyes at the voice he already come to hate.

The room was already quite dark with the curtains being closed for Nebra's nap and the closet only had a silver of light from wherever the sun was set in the room and it was just enough for Nozel to read his book.

So it as a very frightening sight to only see Fuegoleon's still _very intense eyes_ glowing the darkroom plus that evil smirk of his which showcased his fangs.

_He's a demon. No other logical answer._

Finally calming his frantic heartbeat, Nozel can hear Fuegoleon's amused voice as he speaks to him once again. 

"You really have to learn how to sense when someone is near."

"And you should learn to stop being such an evil little boar!" Nozel's head hurts and Fuegoleon interrupted just when the story was getting good but he still has to whisper or else he'll wake Nebra and she is unpleasant when someone bothers her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you _that_ badly. I was excited to take you on an adventure since you never did one before." He does look sorry, so at least Fuegoleon isn't a liar but having already been injured and the boy has only been in his presence for less than five minutes, Nozel decides to cut him off short.

"Yes, you should be sorry, sooner or later if you keep trying to scare me-"

"Can't try if I'm doing it." Mumbled response from the red-head but Nozel keeps talking without interruption. 

"I'll be forced to leave you somewhere for wild animals to eat you." Nose turned up at the Vermillion, he gatherers his book and shuffles out of the closet and quickly move across the room without waking his sister and leaves. No point in poking a sleeping dragon and her nap is almost over anyway. 

"Nozel wait!" Fuegoleon voice rings out in the hallway as he starts to chase after Nozel. This only makes the Silva run away faster.

"Go away, I wanna take a nap."

"Naps are for babies."

"Please leave me alone." _I'm almost there_. He's only about a couple of feet away from his room before he feels a warm body crash into his and both of them tumble on the floor. 

"Sorry! I tripped on that rug behind me, are you okay Nozel?" Nozel can hear Fuegoleon's voice but it sounds kinda fuzzy and far away. And at this point, Nozel definitely has a headache added with the feeling of having the air knocked out of him. "Okay, do want me to get help? Or do you just want me to get you to your room, I'll let you take a nap, we can adventure another time. Please just tell me what you want and I'll do it...Nozel?" The other royals' voice was starting to get frantic from the lack of communication.

Nozel did not want him calling someone, it was embarrassing if he got hurt this easy, he couldn't ever be the Wizard King with that attitude much less a magic knight. "Get off me."

"Wha?"

"Get off of me Fuegoleon, you're heavy."

"I'm not heavy. I'm healthy."

"You're fat."

"No, I'm not!"

"Overweight pig."

"Take it back!"

"No, you big fat- Ow! Did you just bite me, you giant child!" _Demon! Only evil creatures bite!_ "How dare you!" The two royals are glaring at one another with Fuegoleon sitting atop on Nozel, and Nozel holding his cheek which hurts a lot but he doesn't feel any blood.

"Serves you right, that was rude." Fuegoleon gets off of Nozel and pouts toward the floor. 

Nozel sits up but hasn't decided to stand just yet, still holding his bruised cheek. "I'm rude, you just bit me!"

"You called me fat." _He's sulking, he's actually sulking._ Nozel can't believe what he has to deal with sometimes. 

"So taking a bite out of me was supposed to show me what? That you like to eat people?" He replies flatly. The Vermillion doesn't turn around still deciding to glare in the opposite direction. "Aww, are you upset Fuego~" Nozel can finally feel satisfaction at having got under the boy's skin, but it's not as fun if he doesn't get a reaction. 

"Leave me alone, go take your dumb nap." Fuegoleon still isn't looking at him when he speaks and then starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't, you don't get to walk away after harassing me for the second time in my life, you're going to take a nap with me, it might make you more pleasant." With that, he grabs the disgruntled red-head and drags him the rest of the way into his room.

Nozel finally tries to be nice and all he gets is a growling Vermillion. _He has to be some kind of creature, Eldritch demon maybe?_

Nozel brings both of them over to his bed, where he closes the curtains to block out the light and then kicking off his sandals and climbing on his large enough bed before turning to look at Fuegoleon with a raised eyebrow. Said boy stands stubborn glaring at Nozel.

"I. Don't. Want. A. Nap." he said, softly but forcefully. His eyes were boring deep into Nozel's. Which gets a shiver out of him as the darkness from Nebra's room is back in Nozel's, which reminds him of the glowing eyes that Fuegoleon has.

But Nozel isn't scared of Fuegoleon, no matter how demonic the boy seems, so he glares back at him. "I don’t care what you want. You've given me enough trouble today, so get up here and take a nap or I will never be your friend."

A pregnant pause later and Fuegoleon is climbing in the bed with Nozel. It's quiet for a moment and as soon as Nozel feels comfortable enough to drift off Fuegoleon speaks again. "Nozel?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you reading earlier?"

"A story about a powerful mage fighting against a ruthless troll king." He replies sleepily.

"Can you tell it to me?" The redhead's voice soft and hesitant in his request.

"Okay."

Later when his mother wakes him up so that he eat dinner, Fuegoleon is gone and Nozel doesn't remember if he heard to boy go to sleep at all. It confuses Nozel on why the Vermilion is against getting a little extra rest.


	3. Dreamers are Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nozel-8, Fuegoleon-9

Nozel has been told by his mother that he has on occasion tended to panic over things. His father says that it's something he'll grow out of it and that they shouldn't worry but he can see the look in his mother's eyes when he gets more than slightly bothered by something. 

He hopes for her sake that he can at least hide it a bit better.

It has been a year since Fuegoleon Vermillion stormed into his life and Nozel hasn't _completely_ hated it. The boy is much more complex than how he first appeared. He's energetic but firm, he's passionate but quiet, he has respect for everyone he comes across but he can make it known that he won't tolerate rudeness. He's attached himself to Nozel and that's the part he doesn't completely hate.

It's strange and it does tie into the panic Nozel feels or what he doesn't feel when Fuegoleon is around, which only makes him worry more. He only ever has been completely calm with his mother...and now Fuegoleon. Nozel feels that he shouldn't rely so heavily on anyone but what's the harm in being around people who understand you and make you happy. If he can lean on his mother and Fuegoleon, then Nozel will never be alone.

After being around him for so long, Fuegoleon still has yet to take him on the adventures that he's praised about. Until today. At the worst possible time. 

"I think today is the day," Fuegoleon whispers in Nozel's ear.

"For.." He answers not looking at the red-head.

"Our adventure, I know exactly what we should do."

"You must be insane."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe for the fact that your Uncle is marrying my Aunt right now and we don't really have the free time to sneak away for whatever chaos you've thought of." Nozel rolls his eyes at the Vermillion's words but still doesn't look away from the ceremony, watching his aunt Grenadian smiling brightly as she says her vows.

Fuegoleon lays his head on Nozel's shoulder and he doesn't even have to look at the other boy to know he's pouting and starting to whine "Nozeee-ouch! Why did you pinch me!" Nozel finally looks over at Fuegoleon as he frantically whispers at his sister and she gives him a bland look in return. 

"Mother says to be quiet or you'll get in trouble." Fuegoleon eyes widen at her words and he looks over at his mother and Nozel can guess from the glare alone that the matriarch isn't pleased with her son. The youngest Vermillion goes red and mumbles an apology toward his mother before focusing on the event in front of him again.

Nozel feels sympathy for him but he doesn't say anything for out of caution of his own parents, but he does rub a soothing hand down Fuegoleon's arm. The boy doesn't speak again, but he does lean into Nozel's touch.

Later on, when the ceremony is over and the reception is well into the day, Nozel agrees with Fuegoleon's earlier request. 

"Explain to me what exactly we'll be doing and where are you trying to go." Fuegoleon is eating and doesn't seem to have heard Nozel until he narrows his eyes and gives him a slight smirk.

"Where's the fun in knowing?"

"For my peace of mind."

Fuegoleon grabs his hand "I wouldn't steer you wrong." 

Nozel smacks him away, "Whatever."

After that, they decided to come up with a plan to get away unnoticed. The biggest problem would be their parents. Acier was a calm individual and she didn't hold her children right next to her but she keeps a close eye. _Maybe I should just tell her that I want to do something with Fuegoleon?_

His father, Struan, wouldn't pay any attention unless his mother brought it up, and even then it has to bother her for it to bother him. So really his parents would be easy to pass through. Fuegoleon's on the other hand. 

His parents are very nice people, Nozel loves being in their company, it's obvious that they are passionate, devoted, and loving and they let their children be free-spirited just as much as them, but...

Fuegoleon's father is the current captain of the Crimson Lions, and he's the strong silent type and he has the same features his daughter inherited and the firm determination that his son got. Leonidas has a blue fire infinity that has been rumored to also bare lightning. Nozel hasn't seen in action yet so he can't prove anything but it does sound intriguing. 

The real challenge though is Audrey Vermillion. She honestly terrifies Nozel because while she's nice it's obvious that's where Fuegoleon got his talent for sneaking upon him. His mother was supposed to marry into the Kira family and be the current queen but somehow she was able to break the engagement and still have the respect amongst the other nobles.

What he really likes about her is that even though she isn't a battle mage like his own mother, she researches all sorts of magic alike. It's another interesting thing he would like to see in the Vermillion parents, she has Soundwave magic, she's an incredible sensor and can detect even the smallest amounts of mana on any ground she's on. 

But that's the problem, if they leave, she'll know. Even if she's free-spirited herself, this is not the sort of event she'll tolerate her children causing problems. _What to do?_

"Have you come up with a plan already?" Fuegoleon voices with his head in Nozel's lap, sounding bored.

Nozel scowls at the red-head and pushes him off of him. "You can at least try to be helpful, this was your idea and you're not even doing anything! Plus the reason I can't think of anything is because of _your mother_ , so how about you come up with a plan or I'll leave you here." 

Fuegoleon slowly blinks at him with a surprised expression before shaking his head and muttering to himself.

Nozel is pretty close to walking away but he's curious enough to ask "What are you saying?"

" _I_ _said_ , I had a plan but I was hoping you had come with something easier because mine was gonna be a problem for me regardless." Fuegoleon glaring at him but he doesn't feel that it was truly meant for him.

"And your plan is?"

"Ask Mereo."

Now Nozel is the one staring at Fuegoleon with blinking eyes "...you have to be joking."

* * *

"I can't believe you were actually serious." Both boys are now standing by Mereoleona as she plays with what appears to be a small lion. She's not paying them any attention but Nozel knows that she knows they're there, she has the same weird detection sense as her brother and mother. 

"You didn't have anything, so don't complain about what I come up with." After telling Nozel his plan, Fuegoleon immediately dragged him over to his sister so that they would get her help in leaving the area. Truly at this point, Nozel doesn't even have the energy for any adventure but Fuegoleon seems determined and Nozel doesn't have the heart to crush his spirit today.

"Are you two quite done over there, I'm starting to become irritated and no matter what promises I made to be good, I can only take so much little brother." Mereoleona is smiling at them with too many teeth and it's obvious that she's bothered by them just staring at her.

Fuegoleon steps away from Nozel to look Mereoleona square in the eyes and crosses his arms. "I need a favor."

"What for?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not." When she says this though, she's looking at Nozel. He has no idea what's happening right now, he and Nebra are far enough in age at the moment that they have nothing in common. It's very weird how these two speak to each like they have to assert dominance, it's giving Nozel whiplash how has to keep moving his head to look at both when they speak. _Is this how other siblings act?_

"What are you gonna give me; for getting in trouble." _Give her? Why are they acting so serious?_

"A full day of spars." _Is that all?_

"You have to go all out." _Why kind of sparing do they do?_ Nozel shivers at that thought. 

"I know." _Okay..._

"My kind of sparing, not yours." _I'm never going to their home, not without a witness._

"I know." _I want to go home._

"Plus I want to borrow your practice knife." _A knife! I need to go home._

"...Why?" He asks with an incredulous tone. _Why do YOU have a knife!_

"Don't ask questions when you want a favor! Will you give it to me!" _Now she's yelling._

"You said borrow!" _And he's yelling back._

"Yes or No!" Nozel can only shake his head at the siblings and wonder if they would notice if he tried to make a run for it back to his parents. _They would hunt me down as I try._

" _ **Fine**_. Do we have a deal?" At this point, Fuegoleon is grinding his teeth and Nozel swears he sees embers floating around the other boy.

Mereoleona looks around like she's pondering the decision before she shrugs her shoulders, "Okay."

Fuegoleon nods at her before turning back to Nozel. "Come on Nozel, I want us to get there before it's too late."

"What's too late?"

"I'll tell on the way there, come on." And with that, he grabs for Nozel again and starts pulling him in the opposite direction of the wedding.

The wedding was held in a large garden of the noble realm and further out was a beach. Since it was mostly royals where they were, the venue was private and no one else was allowed in the area.

Finally coming to a standpoint, Fuegoleon guides Nozel towards a spot where the sun wasn't beaming down on them.

"Fuegoleon, why are we here." He asks the red-head slowly. 

"The mana around here makes the sunset look more vibrant and when the moon comes out, you can see a lot of the stars."

He tilts his head to the side in confusion "You brought me here to watch the sunset?"

The boy in question flushes as red as his hair and looks at Nozel from the corner of his eye. "No!... I mean, n-not really _uhh_." He starts to look extremely uncomfortable and Nozel wants to tell to let it go, so he can put him out of his misery but then he takes a deep breath and stares at Nozel with an unreadable expression. "I knew you were feeling anxious already, so I didn't want to bring you somewhere where you would feel worst."

There isn't much he can say, all he knows is that he's touched that Fuegoleon even cared enough to think about it. "So...does this mean that it doesn't count as a real adventure."

"It does, I just wanted you to enjoy the first one so that when I bring you on other ones, you won't know if I'm bringing you anywhere you would hate."

"Do you plan on bringing me to places I might hate?"

"Yes, I do."

Nozel takes it back he isn't touched anymore, Fuegoleon can still be a horrible demon on his worst days.

But Nozel can't lie and say he also isn't the sweetest on his best.


	4. The Boy Who Has Sharp Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter is in Fuegoleon's POV. I won't do others often but I will say who gets a chapter if it isn't Nozel. It'll probably be super rare though. 
> 
> N-11 & F-12

Fuegoleon can clearly remember the first time he met Nozel.

He was eight years old and Miss Theresa was sick and it was the first time the Vermillion's were off their leash. Their father was content to have them do drills with the squad to settle his children but their mother decided that both of them would benefit from another royal family they had close ties with; the Silvas.

Their mother pointed out that since Mereoleona didn't participate in the training with Miss Theresa, Acier Silva might have some free time to give his sister a challenge and give her some restraints when they were occupied with their own situations.

"And what am I supposed to do there mother?" Fuegoleon scrunched his nose in confusion. "I don't mind going with father to train, I want to be strong enough to be the Wizard King!" He yells out in determination standing up beside his mother and father. 

Audrey Vermillion was a sweet woman and both siblings adored their mother. She tended to smother them on occasion, which didn't work with her children's independence but as long they didn't burn the estate down, she let them be. "Well my love, I have a reason for you going as well. Acier's oldest child is a boy just a year younger and you haven't met him yet since I took you and your sister with me when I wanted to travel but now that I'm more rooted to the kingdom and you're training with Theresa, this would good for you to make a friend."

Fuegoleon couldn't fully adjust to her words correctly. Is his mother-

"Ha! You're getting set up on a play date! Poor baby brother!" Mereoleona was beside herself with laugher as she pointed at her younger sibling.

He could feel his face burning as she laughs and he glares at his annoying older sister. "Be quiet Mereo!"

The girl is only chuckling now but she raises an eyebrow in the challenge as she responds. "Oh yeah? Make me."

Before Fuegoleon could say another word they both hear the deep calm voice of their father. "Mereoleona, behave yourself and leave your brother alone. Fuegoleon, learn to not anger so easily." He hadn't had to raise his voice but both of them knew when he was serious. 

"Sorry father." Both Vermillion say in unison. 

Their mother is quiet for just another moment before resuming to speak. "Now as I was saying to Fuegoleon." Shooting a look at her daughter, daring her not to say another word. "Acier explained that her son Nozel had trouble making friends with other children and I thought that since you've been too busy before and hadn't had a chance, it would be good for you both. Plus she told me that he also wishes to be the Wizard King."

_Wizard King?_

"Well alright then, I'll meet him."

And the rest was history.

* * *

Now Fuegoleon is twelve and he doesn't exactly understand Nozel.

As much as Fuegoleon prides himself in previously scaring Nozel (and finally after two years of knowing each other, Nozel always knows when the other is near him now), he can see how sneaky and cunning the other boy can be, how calculated and cold he gets at times.

And Fuegoleon likes it.

Any other person and he wouldn't give them a second glance but Nozel is different. He's all for Fuegoleon and no one else. He's never had a problem with sharing before and when he first started feeling like this he was worried about turning out to be someone he wasn't. But it never turned into anything harmful, so he put it in the back of his mind and never worried about it again. 

He doesn't fully understand Nozel yet but he will one day and until that day comes, he doesn't have to share his time with the Silva. Simple as that.

With both of the royals having their own busy schedules to keep to, Fuegoleon would usually go over to the Silva estate since Nozel mostly kept to his home while Fuegoleon would travel with his mother, watch his father leading The Crimson Lions, train with Miss Theresa, and occasionally be dragged along with whatever his sister wanted to do. Fuegoleon just moved around more and it was easier to just pop up even when Nozel had something going on.

But for the first time, Nozel will be at the Vermillion home. Actually, the second since their cousin was born and everyone on both sides of the family was looking at the new baby. But this time is official and Nozel will be spending the next two weeks with them while the Silva parents adjust to the newborn son they just had. Nebra Silva decided she would rather go with her Aunt and her family than join Nozel and the fire Vermillions.

That's not Fuegoleon's problem and that leaves more time for Nozel to be with him.

"Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Fuegoleon snaps out of his thoughts and sees the other boy in question looking at him with a blank face. The red-head looks around and sees the room they're standing in is the one that Nozel will be staying in during his time.

"I don't have stupid looks, every look I give is diligent and sophisticated."

"Did your mother tell you that?"

"Be quiet," he steps closer to Nozel and grins but he only gets a raised eyebrow in return. "I have lots of plans for us, come on." He reaches for the Silva but the other steps back and shakes his head.

"I'm tired Fuegoleon. Solid's cries ring out throughout our entire estate and I haven't been able to sleep in the past month. I want to rest for a while before dinner time." Fuegoleon opens his mouth to complain but Nozel beats him to it. "I know, I know. You don't like naps but I honestly am weary and I won't be any fun for you anyway, that's why I'm kicking you out of my room so that I can sleep." With that, he starts to push the other towards the door. 

"But Nozel, I had so much planned!" He's whining but he's not physically putting up a fight since he can see the dark circles under Nozel's eyes.

"And I promise I'll be all yours tomorrow."

"Only me?"

"Always you. Now leave. I'll see you later." And then the door slams in his face and Fuegoleon pouts for a moment longer before deciding to find something else to do.

* * *

"I don't understand, how is it that you haven’t danced before?"

It's the next morning and Fuegoleon and his family, and Nozel, are sitting down eating breakfast with each other. Yesterday while Nozel rested, Fuegoleon found Mereoleona and they went to a nearby forest and were planning on exploring a cave they think might have been a hidden dungeon but their mother must have known her children were up to something because their father soon caught them before they were able to search too deeply inside. 

Fuegoleon was enjoying this morning so far and he had a training session with Miss Theresa later on, so he was also keyed up with more energy than usual, especially since this would be the first time Nozel would meet his teacher and get see how far he came from their last practice spar. Nozel had been quietly chatting with his mother while Fuegoleon was thinking when he heard the exclamation and realized the Silva was speaking to him.

He looks over and sees Nozel shocked expression and tilts his head in confusion. "Hmm?"

The other boy rolls his eyes and repeats himself. "You can't dance."

This only serves to confuse him more. "What are you talking about?"

At this point, his mother decides to cut in and explain what they had been discussing. "Nozel and I were speaking about the various gatherings that the nobles like to engage in and he was saying that he learned to dance quite young but it paid off because of how it affected his stance on how he moves when he fights."

He says nothing knowing that she'll just continue anyway.

"I told him you and your sister never learned because both of you were busy and I also felt neither of you wouldn't have wanted to try."

Mereoleona snorts from her place at the table and smirks towards them. "You got that right."

Nozel shakes his head and continues to stare at Fuegoleon. "Even though you're apart of the nobility and I know your parents can dance, have you never even tried while you were at any functions?"

 _Has he?_ Fuegoleon thinks about it. "No, I have not." And then proceeds to go back to his meal, having thought the conversation over with.

"Well, you need to." Or maybe it wasn't. 

"And why would I need to?"

"Because you're royalty."

Fuegoleon can only stare at the other and he doesn't have to look at his sister to know, she's giving an identical look. This is when their father finally decides to speak up and add a comment. "Try a different route Nozel, that won't work on these two." He sounds amused and their mother chuckles along.

"Yes poor me, I gave birth to mountain children. Literally. Did Fuegoleon tell you that when we first married, Leonidas had a mission near the borders of the Diamond Kingdom and we were living out there for nearly three years? Both of them were born on the roughest terrain. After my Fuego was walking, I took them to travel for another year, and then we all moved back to the capital after that. I have friends in many areas so we weren't limited to just the Clover Kingdom." His mother nods and smiles at her children before looking at their guest again.

"You went everywhere?"

"Not the Spade Kingdom. That's somewhere I haven't been before. Maybe when these two are older and I don't have to worry about my babies."

Mereoleona groans and Fuegoleon pouts. "Mother we aren't babies anymore."

"Yeah don't forget that I get my grimoire next year!" His sister pipes up.

"At least they aren't small children anymore." Their father says.

Audrey glares at him but it isn't severe "Oh whatever, nothing wrong with a baby being around."

Leonidas only glances back from the corner of his eyes "Then we can always visit those who do have them, don't forget the reason we have a guest. Or how these two were when they were that age."

"...I guess you're right. But only just by a little." She waves her spoon in a threatening manner and her husband doesn't say another word.

Nozel sighs and shakes his head at the entire family. "So they can't dance but they've been around the entire world?"

"Not the _entire_ world, like ¼." His mother shrugs and waves her hand in an off handed way.

"Why do you care so much anyway." Fuegoleon raises an eyebrow at Nozel, not comprehending why this bothers him so much.

"Because it affects how you fight, it makes you more poised and graceful, makes you move in certain ways that wouldn't cause you to be jerky and uncoordinated. It's how I fight."

"Yes I know," He reaches, staring at Nozel straight in the eyes. "You're very graceful when we spar." He can't tell what's on Nozel's mind but the other boy eyes widen and his face flushes before looking away for a moment and then challenging Fuegoleon's look with one of his own.

"Then you need to learn as well."

"Do I now?"

"Yes, you're moving is predictable and cocky. And honestly, with the ambitions you have, I don't see how you think you could gain the titles you want." All is quiet at the table and Fuegoleon sees the challenge for what it is but he has no problem taking the bait, just to see what Nozel could teach him. 

"Very well then, I would hate to lack any necessary skills I would need to achieve my goals. Teach me."

"Teach you?" The Silva responds with an incredulous expression.

"Yes, teach me how to dance Nozel." He's not one to back down from a challenge, especially to prove to Nozel that he has the capabilities to keep up and exceed him.

The room has gone silent as everyone waits for Nozel to answer Fuegoleon. The red-head cocks an eyebrow at the Silva and gives him a slight smirk. 

Nozel's face is blank as he stares at Fuegoleon before letting out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, but I do hope that you would be able to keep up with me, it would be very embarrassing on your end should you fall on your face due to clumsiness."

Before Fuegoleon can say another word to Nozel's taunt, he hears his mother clap her hands together and squeal. "Why this is just fantastic, finally one of my children will learn some culture! Come on, we can start right now." She gets up and dashes out of the dining room, not looking back at anyone else.

Fuegoleon doesn't feel as confident as he first did now that his mother is involved. He also doesn't like the fact that he can see his father shaking his head and Mereo cackling. What truly gives him a shiver is Nozel's gaze piercing him.

_I'm gonna be just fine, this will be so easy._

* * *

This had to be on his top ten list for bad things he's ever agreed to. Right behind jumping off a cliff because he wanted to test his endurance and ended up breaking his wrist.

"Fuegoleon stop stepping on Nozel's feet! You can't just stomp around like some wild animal and expect results!" His mother can be a cruel teacher when she wanted to be, this is a lot harder than when she taught him and his sister close combat. "Stop tensing up and relax! I know you can move better than that!" She all but growls at him, her glare a far cry from the happy look she had from when they first started.

Fuegoleon can only be glad that no one else is watching his humiliation. His father had some business to handle so he didn't lend out any help to his son and Mereoleona said she had better things to do than watch him prance around. He sneered at her for the comment but he gave her no other reaction since he's dealing with Nozel and his chilly looks.

He winced as he felt a hard pinch to his side.

"You're hopeless at this." Nozel's monotonous voice enters his ears and he looks down at the other boy in his arms. He can't give a dignified response so he just stares. It only serves to irritate Nozel since soon he's wiggling out of Fuegoleon's grasp. "And stop looking at me like that all the time." Nozel and his mother seem to be giving up at the same time as they both give out a deep breath.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be. I was hoping to see you dance at your wedding one day, my love." His mother seems to sag in despair at the thought and Fuegoleon looks away as he rolls his eyes at her dramatics. 

Nozel snorts and both Vermillion's look at him. "Pity to whoever he can convince to wed him for eternity, they have my prayers." The Silva seems incredibly amused at his words and for some odd reason that bothers Fuegoleon. 

"It's not that funny. I don't care about marriage right now, but when I do get married, I'll be with someone who will not only accept my flaws but cares for them." This stops Nozel's snickering and he gets a thoughtful look in return before continuing to speak. "One last time, Nozel. If you give me one more time, I will not disappoint." He says this with a determined voice just as when he trains.

The other boy doesn't look too keen to accept but before he can speak his mother chimes in.

"This will be your last chance Fuegoleon. Nozel has given you enough of his time today." He nods at her before looking at Nozel and holding out his hands. Nozel is obviously reluctant but moves toward Fuegoleon until they're in position. 

"Try to focus on me." The Silva whispers.

"I always do."

"Shut up, no you don't. Don't think about anything else, just look at me and move to my rhythm." They don't speak after that and Fuegoleon listens to Nozel's advice. Look at Nozel. 

Nozel and his eyes which aren't the same color his, they're lighter.

Nozel and his hair, not thick but soft looking. 

Nozel and the way his hands feel in Fuegoleon's, they're smaller but firm.

Nozel and the way he looks at Fuegoleon. He's smiling and Fuegoleon can't help but smile back.

Before he knew it they were done and he can hear his mother cheering. "You will get to dance at your wedding!"

Fuegoleon isn't looking at her as he can't stop staring at the soft look on Nozel's face as he looks at him proudly.

_Huh, maybe he will._

* * *

The only thing Fuegoleon can think of right now is finally. Finally, he can train with Miss Theresa as she has been busy the previous week and ended up canceling their last session and hadn't got a chance to see Nozel yet. Since Mereoleona trains on her own, now he has a partner for when his teacher is here. He has too much energy and he needs help getting rid of it.

He loudly knocks on Nozel's door as he waits for the Silva to answer.

Nozel doesn't look pleased with the loud interruption but he's used to the Vermillions enthusiasm. 

"Do you need anything?"

"You."

"...Excuse me?"

Fuegoleon pushes past Nozel to walk inside the room and flop across his bed. "Miss Theresa is coming today and I want you to train with me. She's an excellent instructor and I would appreciate it if you joined me." He sees Nozel walk over and sits beside him. Then notices the other boy grabbing for his hair and yanking. 

He winced at the act and goes to move away but Nozel keeps his hand in his hair as he starts to run his hand through it.

"You have knots in your hair." The Silva says absent-mindedly.

"So you decided to pull them out." He says with a sullen voice but not moving away from the caressing. 

"No that was for coming in my room without permission. You have manners, use them. As for the request about training with you, I'll come but from what you described your instructor has flame magic, I don't know what she could teach me."

"Whatever I don't teach you on occasion." That only gets another pull on his hair but he doesn't care, he's getting to train _and_ have Nozel right by him, he doesn't know what else to do other than jump up and turn towards the Silva ignoring the startled look the other boy is sporting. "Come on let's go."

"Is she even here yet?"

"No, but it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, now calm yourself or I'll decide not to go anymore." Fuegoleon pouts at him but Nozel doesn't budge and gets up and goes for a forgotten book he must have been reading before Fuegoleon intruded.

Fuegoleon groans but that still don't get a reaction out of the other so goes back to laying down on the bed waiting for when Miss Theresa arrives. 

* * *

Nozel works best with far ranged combat best, while Fuegoleon is talented in both areas. Nozel also has had perfect control of his magic while Fuegoleon...hasn't. They've fought and trained together for years so it's harder to surprise each other unless they learn something new.

What Fuegoleon does excel at that Nozel doesn't is stamina. While the other royal is sneakier, Fuegoleon knows his tricks so it can only work for so long.

"Fuego learns to move faster or you'll be at a disadvantage." Miss Theresa's voice comes out strong and clear without her having to raise her voice. 

"Yeah Fuego. Move faster." Fuegoleon can barely see Nozel since he's taken up to moving from above but he ignores the taunts and brings about forcing the other down.

When Nozel moves next toward Fuegoleon, there's a nature in his gut that advises him even before he spreads his hands in front of him shouldn't something be said about what is to occur. So when Nozel impacts himself straight back at Fuegoleon, he's prepared, he grabs him out of his arranged direction and tosses him away. 

Fuegoleon jumps around close to where he threw Nozel and grabs one of his legs.

Before anything understandable can be made of, at that point when the circumstance is correct jumps into the air, simply the power of his hop and the untrustworthy companion of gravity – so all he ends up doing is forcing them both down and falling.

What Fuegoleon needs to do is toss Nozel again yet this runs into inconvenience since when he relinquishes him, Nozel won't let go.

At the point when Fuegoleon stops their fall totally excessively near the ground too close for comfort, he has no time at all to consider what's coming straightaway. Nozel leaves him into a turning spin, while Fuegoleon moves the other way, presently moving to some degree faster than he'd like.

Fuegoleon additionally feeling too frustrated to even consider doing quite a bit of anything. Presently the main thing he needs is to be remaining on the ground once more, and the main thing he does in the quest for this objective is grabbing hold of a nearby tree and forcing himself still.

When he does drop down, Fuegoleon has effectively found Nozel through his peripheral vision, yet this time he swings an arm out and gets him around the shoulder. Nozel's moving Fuegoleon's arm before it closes solidly around his body. 

Certainly not utilizing his characteristic on himself on the off chance that it tends to be helped, Nozel holds his hands to Fuegoleon's bicep, fingers delving into the muscle with more urgency than aim. Nozel, fortunately, doesn't do anymore flips as he gets his feet down, dropping profound to his knees.

Fuegoleon puts Nozel down more cautiously, now noticing just how exhausted the Silva looks after their flying display. They're both breathing heavily when Miss Theresa speaks again. 

"That was a very unorthodox way of sparing. But it was quite hilarious well." And he can hear the amusement in her voice and he can't help but also bark out in laughter. Nozel doesn't look to understand the humor, that doesn't stop the small smile from forming as he drops his head on Fuegoleon's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and comments, please leave more 💖


	5. A Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wanted to write this up way sooner but responsibilities came out of the wood work. Sigh.
> 
> Ages are around the same as the last.

"Sweetheart, come spend the day with me." And how could Nozel ever deny his mother such a request. 

It was a beautiful autumn day and it was well into the season with the leaves changing and falling and the different flowers growing and wilting in his mother's gardens. Nozel was glad to spend time with his mother. After spending most of the summer with Fuegoleon and the rest of the Vermillion's, Nozel enjoyed their eccentricities but happy to be home with the person he cared most for.

After Solid's birth, his mother was busy dealing with her newborn, and his father helping her when available. When Nebra and he did return to their estate their mother was stepping back into her role as captain of the Silver Eagles and that was what kept her. So for his mother to ask him to be with her for the day after finishing his studies was truly a blessing Nozel wouldn't give up for anyone. 

Acier asked him to join her while she tended to her gardens since it was something she enjoyed doing when she had free time and he was happy to tag along. 

"Nozel, do you know the meaning of the blue Salvia?" Nozel is jolted out of his thoughts as he hears his mother's voice and looks towards her, she isn't looking at him as she messes with a bush but her head is tilted in his direction.

"Umm, no I don't, why do you ask? This isn't the season for them."

Acier laughs and shakes her head, only looking far enough to give Nozel a quick wink, and continues with her bush. 

"Just wanted to know if you knew."

"...well what is the meaning?"

"The meaning of the blue Salvia is 'Thinking of you'."

Nozel nods his head but doesn't understand what she's saying. "Okay, that's nice."

"Do you know the meaning of the red Salvia?" Nozel holds in a frustrated sigh, spending time with his mother is amazing but he hates it when she gives him riddles.

"No, I don't."

"It means 'Forever mine'."

"Okay."

It's quiet between them for a moment and Nozel takes that opportunity to enjoy the gentle breeze and the sunshine that wasn't as harsh as it was in the past months when Nozel was forced victim in doing anything Fuegoleon wanted. 

"Sweetheart do you know what Gardenia stands for?" This time Nozel does groan aloud as he hears his mother's question. _What is this, a flower quiz?_

"I'm sorry mother, I don't know."

"Secret love. Gardenia stands for 'Secret love'." 

"Mother, is there something you wish to explain to me, or are you just forcing flower knowledge on me?" Nozel is quite the patient person, but his mother obviously wants to tell him something, but she wants to tease him with it first for some reason. 

"Audrey Vermillion said you and Fuegoleon spent a lot of time together while you there."

"Yes?"

"She said you two were close."

"We're friends."

"I know Sweetheart but is that all?" For a moment it was quiet and Nozel sees what she is trying to imply but it still surprises him.

"Did she say that we were closer than friends?" Nozel asks his mother hesitantly. Nozel can't forget that while Audrey Vermillion was an amazing woman and mother, she was where her children got their eccentric personalities. Nozel always felt cautious around her, not used to such an expressive person. 

"No."

"Then why does it sound like you want to say that?"

"Because she did mention that Fuegoleon seems enthralled by you is all. Anything you did seem to leave him entranced."

Nozel feels his face heating up but he doesn't let that make him stumble. "Well, he's pretty simple. I also saw him become impressed with a stray cat moving around."

"Nozel there's wrong with speaking about how your thoughts might change on Fuegoleon."

"They haven't-"

"You're getting older and I know that as you get more mature, certain things change."

"Mother please-"

"Fuegoleon is a nice boy, and I only want you to be happy and I'll support you if you want to talk to me. I know I've been busy but I'll always make time." She says that with a determined tone and staring Nozel straight in the eye. "You know that right?"

Nozel feels so warm inside, he definitely can't stop his blush now, even if he wanted to. "Yes, mother I know."

"Good. Now I think we should talk about flowers."

"Okay?"

"And why the birds and the bees are apart of their natural habitat and that it's okay to adjust around that ecosystem. Safely."

"Adjust what?!"

* * *

After a very long _long_ talk about stuff Nozel honestly didn't want to talk about, both Silva's sit on the balcony outside overlooking the gardens and watching the sunset as they drink some tea before dinner.

It took a while but after explaining to his mother that he and Fuegoleon were just friends and that they were not thinking of moving any closer than that (which still got a raised eyebrow from Acier). They dropped the topic after he told her that while, yes Fuegoleon was in his room plenty, it mostly consisted of Nozel reading and Fuegoleon complaining, that anymore talk of "Flowers" came to an end and they spent time together as they regularly did when it was just the two of them.

"Sweetheart I don't wish for today to be a day that I endlessly bother you, but I must ask, have you been well lately?"

"Well as in?"

"Your emotions, your feelings. I know that sometimes you don't feel as happy as you could be and you get nervous about things, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, so at the moment you're fine and I believe you but I want you to tell me when you're not feeling fine. Like is there ever a moment when it gets too much for you?"

"Sometimes."

"And when that happens what do you do?"

Nozel lets out a deep breath before continuing. "I-I just try to breathe until I feel okay again." Acier nods and she doesn't speak for a moment only studying Nozel and his expression.

"Do you want to stop talking about this?"

Does he? This isn't an ideal conversation but he rarely ever gets his mother's full undivided attention and there isn't anyone he trusts more with the thoughts he has. Nothing wrong with letting the bad feelings out.

"Yes." But he still doesn't feel up to it.

"Okay, just tell me anything you got to say and I'm here to listen."

"Alright. So I was reading a book that I remember getting from grandmother and it was about this girl. So this girl her name is Anne, and Anne didn't grow up with the best life. Her magic wasn't anything special, but she was still a competent mage,"

"And both of her parents died while she was a baby and she was taken in by her uncle to be put in this school to be raised because her parents were criminals and the uncle couldn't be seen raising her."

"Why couldn't the uncle raise her?" His mother cut in.

"Because he worked the leader of the town they lived in and it would only paint a target on her back because the people of the land would only blame her for the actions of her parents. So it was very dangerous."

"I see."

"Yeah, so after years later of her growing up in this school, she sets out to become her own person and find this special magic that makes you special or whatever. So she sets out and makes all these different friends, and this is the first time that she doesn't feel alone but she's also still not happy because she feels that she has to be happier than she is so that they would like her but it only makes her sad."

"Because she doesn't feel like herself and that no one would like the real her."

"Yes."

"Was it ever stated what was the real her?"

"She thought she was dull and uninteresting, that she had nothing to give for anyone to stick around."

"Wow, sounds like a great book." Came the slightly sarcastic reply.

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Continue."

"Okay so she and her friends train to find the special magic, but then this war happens and everyone finds out who her parents were and suddenly everyone turns their back on her when they find out."

"None of her friends stick around?"

"None."

"How terrible."

"Yep, so after that, she goes to train for like a year to become stronger because she wants to find the magic. And when she gets closer to the land where the magic is located, she meets this ancient mage who tells her that the magic is something within her and that is only achieved once she lives life without regrets." With that Nozel finishes his story and looks expectantly at his mother.

Acier is giving him a confused frown and she obviously doesn't that the story was over "...are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No I'm serious, is that how it ends?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like the worst book ever." She throws her hands up in the air and sinks into her chair with a dejected slump.

"It kind of was." He says as laughs at her reaction.

He gets a glare for that but lacks any sort of heat behind it "Why did you tell it to me?"

"Because I wanted you to feel as irritated as I did."

"Why thank you for that. My mother gave you that book?" Nozel nods to her question and he can hear his mother saying something to herself. "Need to speak with him about that, what kind of books is he giving these days."

Nozel snorts at his mother's words and she smirked at him in retaliation before her face settles into something Nozel can't decipher. "As happy as I am that you wanted to play a small trick on me, that wasn't really something you would normally speak about...are you sure that everything is fine? Lately, you seem like you have less energy and I just wanted to check in on you."

Nozel knows that his mother means well but what can he say to her, he hasn't been feeling his best but what he feels isn't something that can easily put into words.

He sighs and decides to just get this over with. "Lately...lately, I've been really tired. And I don't how to say it other than that."

"I would still understand what you're saying. You're tired and it might be more difficult to do-"

"Anything." That word feels so heavy yet it was the only thing he said. 

"That I definitely understand."

"I don't know if you do. I'm not sleepy tired, I'm not _physically_ tired. Sometimes I just don't have any energy to deal with anyone and I don't know why."

His mother is nodding and speaks "So this story you just told me about, how can you compare yourself to Anne." He blinks at the question but racks his mind for an answer. 

"She was alone a lot of the time and that made her feel bad, I'm not _alone._ I have you and Fuegoleon, and I guess father is there is as well, but I feel that I have to put on this act of someone so that people can deal with me because I don't believe people will like the real me, and.. that makes me feel alone." He takes a deep breath after saying that and his chest is getting that uncomfortable tightening feel but Acier has a soft expression that is full of love and silently encouraging him to continue. "I just feel that I'm not normal and that something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Nozel. You're just someone who has to deal with things differently than others do, or else you won't feel good. Sweetheart life can be complicated, and I'm sorry that you're this young dealing with problems that make you feel bad, I would take it away if I could." Nozel can't really speak at the moment and Acier decides to keep talking. "You said that you have to act a certain way? What kind of mask do you put on and who do you believe is the real you?"

 _Who am I_. "I'm boring, I'm not the most powerful mage, I'm not someone who likes to be nice, I'm not.." _Special. Important. Unforgettable._ "I don't know. I don't know what I am, sometimes I think, that I have the potential to be the Wizard King but then on some days it feels like even the things I have to do now are too much. I just feel-"

"Tired. You feel very exhausted and that upsets you." His mother is closer than she was before and Nozel didn't realize when she moved to hold him, and judging by how wet his cheeks feel, he also didn't realize that he started to cry.

"Nozel, I need you to believe that you will be someone amazing. That title can stand for anything, you don't have to be the best to be great, you just have to like who you are. You're not boring, you don't have to be nice. Just understand that it's okay to open up sometimes."

"Alright, mother." He murmurs into her chest and she runs her hand through his hair and continues to hold him.

"Good, I'll be here for you Nozel, never forget that. Just as much as you should know that I love you very much." And he doesn't respond to that other than a nod because he does believe her. After all, no matter how far she is, their connection has always been something that can't be destroyed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, better than what I was originally going for but not as great as I was hoping. Please review for any love or if you got questions, I'll be happy to answer 😉


	6. Hot Blooded Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F-13, N-12.
> 
> I write because of all the people who like this, (and myself, always write for yourself) so thank you for the kudos and comments and bookmarks.

When Nozel heard the news that Fuegoleon and Mereoleona got into such a fight that it had to be dubbed its own name, he wasn't the least bit surprised. Those two always had a very intense rivalry that always boarded on being destructive. 

Mereoleona was too free-spirited and open to want to stay within the kingdom and lead her family legacy, she would've been a fine captain but it's obvious that that wasn't the life for her.

Fuegoleon on the other hand excelled in that role, he had a way when he commanded that no matter who it was, they listened. That's what made him a great rival, Nozel knew that even if somehow his dream wasn't given to him, that it would still be handled with care.

Nozel hasn't had the opportunity to see much of Fuegoleon however, which is sort of ridiculous because he's staying at his home while his family estate is being rebuilt. After the great battle, it was said that the Vermillion parents were furious with their eldest children and punished each other accordingly. Nozel doesn't know what they did but apparently, it wasn't pleasant. 

Soon after Mereoleona was sent off to start her journey, Fuegoleon was sent to the Silva residence, while his parents went to stay with the other Vermillion royals.

That was over a month ago and Nozel can honestly admit that he's bored without his favorite flame terror bothering him insistently. He'll just have to wait until the Vermillion's punishment is over.

"Nozel wake up."

Or wait for him to come and seek him out. Like always. 

"Nozel, I'm gonna climb in the bed with you. So move over." The whispered demand would be strange if were anyone but Fuegoleon but Nozel has been dealing with him for years now and this is in no way new, so all he does is scoot over to accommodate the other boy. 

When Fuegoleon climbs in, he faces away from Nozel and stays silent. Nozel isn't one for being ignored; especially by Fuegoleon, so he pulls on the other boy's ear until his hand is pushed away.

"Leave me alone Nozel, I'm not in the mood," He hears the mumbling from the red-head. Nozel chooses not to listen and now starts tugging on Fuegoleon's hair. Fuegoleon only lets it go on for a moment longer before he looks over his shoulder to glare at the Silva. "Are you not tired?" He hisses out.

Nozel shrugs and finally stops poking Fuegoleon now that he has received his attention. "I was before _someone_ woke me up. Why are you in my room."

Fuegoleon gives him a blank before rolling his eyes. "Why do you care?" He says in a bored tone.

"Because you woke me up and came into my room?!"

"So?"

"...Get out." And tries to kick at Fuegoleon to get off his bed; he's still on the bed but Nozel does get a good kick in the stomach. But Fuegoleon's stronger and after being able to breathe again he grabs the leg kicking him and tosses him out of the bed in one throw.

Nozel's a little disoriented after that and barely notices the lavender eyes glowing at him from his bed. 

"You're a menace," He states before turning around and trying to get comfortable on his floor. "Pass me one of my blankets, I'm going back to sleep." He doesn't hear a response from Fuegoleon but soon feels a pillow hit his head. "Ow! Why do you keep hurting me?"

"You hit me first." Fuegoleon's voice sounds right next to him and Nozel jumps when he sees the other boy right next to him with all his pillows and blankets on the floor.

Usually scaring Nozel would bring a smirk to the Vermillion's face but at the moment, he just looks tired. Nozel wants to respect Fuegoleon's need to not talk about what's bothering him but doesn't want to. Plus he feels...concerned. Ugh.

Nozel sighs and pulls Fuegoleon's hair again. "What's wrong?" The dark look he gets in return doesn't faze him and he pulls harder. 

Fuegoleon groans. "If I am a menace, you are an irritation,"

"Maybe so. Now, what's wrong with you."

"Nozel please shut up."

"No, I will not. If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll.."

This time Fuegoleon faces Nozel with a look on his face like he's daring him to continue. "You'll what?"

 _What's something rude he can do?_ "I'll you bite you like you used to do to me."

This only seems to make Fuegoleon amused as he stares at Nozel. "How do you know I won't like it?"

Nozel can feel his face heat up as he looks at the Vermillion and can't seem to put any words together properly. "W-wh-what are you t-talking about?! And why do you have that look on your face, like you're planning to murder me!" Nozel feels slightly hysterical and judging by the blank look on Fuegoleon's face, he might be overreacting.

Nozel has his head in his hands for a moment before he hears soft chuckling coming from Fuegoleon and he looks up to see the Vermillion giving him a warm look. That does nothing to soothe Nozel's embarrassment. 

"You're ridiculous Nozel."

"And you're evil."

"Perhaps."

Nozel gives Fuegoleon a long look and even though he is beyond exhausted, he decides to ask again, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh God, I regret my life,” Fuegoleon rubs his eyes with one hand like he has a headache. “Nozel, I have explained this to you, I know I have explained this to you, but I am way too tired for this now. I have zero inclination that could help provide insight into your worries, so please stop asking me.”

“No. I refuse. You barge into my room and disturb my rest and then when I choose to question why, you decide to become irrational and aggressive, you're my friend. I'm just worried.” Nozel adds to prove a point and possibly make the other boy feel guilty. 

Must have worked because now Fuegoleon finally looks at Nozel for a moment like he is searching for something before opening his mouth and deciding to speak. "My parents are upset with me."

"I would suspect so," Nozel replies bemused. 

"It's not just that, I was by myself with them, and they were talking to me. Well, my father was talking to me, my mother didn't say a word, she could barely look at me," and that brought a flash of hurt to the redhead's face before he continued, "He was telling me that I had certain expectations to live by and at this age, it was disgraceful to taunt Mereoleona into a fight. He said I acted like an angry toddler who threw a temper tantrum just because I didn't get my way," He let out a harsh breath before abruptly standing up and starting to pace.

"It's not fair Nozel. It's not fair for him to say that when I'm _always_ the one who has to act better because she never does. _I'm_ the one who takes responsibility. _I'm_ the one who listens when told. _I'm_ the one who doesn't talk back. _I'm always the one!_ " As he speaks his voice gets progressively louder and more agitated. "She does whatever she wants and still gets her way. She can run away from her life and no one bats an eye. No one asks me what I want, no one _asked me_ if I wanted to lead the squad and our family, it was just decided. That's not fair." Fuegoleon lets out a dry sob and Nozel wants to comfort him but he's frozen in place. 

"And it's okay because she's strong and she's only gonna get stronger,” the boy says, a manic grin appearing on his face. “But so will I. I will be very strong; stronger in ways she can't be strong. If it's to be my legacy now, I'll make it great.” And then he lays back down next to Nozel, his eyes closed and his smile softer than it was a moment ago. 

Nozel is rendered speechless. He's the oldest, he never thought of leaving his responsibilities behind and giving it up for Nebra to deal with. And he doesn't want to. But this isn't about him.

Nozel glances at Fuegoleon and the Vermillion looks so at peace that it almost has him believing that the boy fell asleep if it wasn't for the calm look in his eyes. "Are you still angry Fuegoleon?"

"Yes, I am. But I'm glad that I said what was bothering me, I hadn't spoken on the situation with anyone." His calm words don't sound like he's still angry but Fuegoleon knew how to put up a mask.

"Will you forgive your family?"

"Of course I will, my mother is carrying a child and I shouldn't add to her stress."

"And your father?"

"I will go speak with both of my parents individually tomorrow and settle everything." His words leave for no argument and no other questions asked. 

"What about Mereoleona?" Well, just one more question.

It takes a while for Fuegoleon to speak and Nozel has pushed enough for the night that it doesn't bother him if Fuegoleon doesn't answer.

"The relationship I have with my sister is complicated. But we love each other and we will be just fine whenever I see her again." Fuegoleon says that with enough reassurance that Nozel believes him.

Nozel is tired and he can feel himself drifting off but for some reason or another, he tells one final thing to Fuegoleon before sleep consumes him. 

"You're one of my favorite people, Fuegoleon." He doesn't hear the soft response before going to sleep but the Vermillion pulls him toward him and mumbles out.

"You are too, Nozel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I suck at ending chapters.


End file.
